


怪诞梦境02下 较温柔版本

by urderyek



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urderyek/pseuds/urderyek





	怪诞梦境02下 较温柔版本

怪诞“梦境”02下 较温柔

还未结束，过了一会儿，两人莫名的对视了一阵，月有些沉默地扭过了头，只是身旁的男人并不肯这样放过他，将束缚月的锁链一把拉近，月感受到了紧迫感，不悦地瞪了L一眼，高傲的微微抬起头。

眼里是防备。

L在月耳边轻缓而又暧昧地低语道：“月君，是时候开始了。”

温热的湿气喷洒在耳廓，语调仿佛情人的低喃，只是手中的力道不减，残酷的一步步将月逼至毫无退境。

“月君，你知道的..即使你不想要，你也必须得做呢..你的身体很诚实，即使我是个男人，你也还是有了反应。”

“！”月有些愤愤，但又不想表现出来，维持着完美的假相，“别说废话了，L..若只是想说这些话的话，我不想听，也不想和你做任何的其他的事。”月有些冷漠而又淡淡的说道，仿佛刚刚的一切从未发生过。

“我知道的哦..月君，所以，我希望月君能够变得和他的身体一样诚实，做一个乖孩子，通过做我们的练习。”L用它似乎毫无感情的声音缓缓说道。

缓缓抚摸着月光裸的脊背，像是抚摸着稀有珍藏品般，害怕将它揉碎，渐渐俯上身去，灵动的舌头缓缓而又灵活的在脖颈处围绕，逐渐往下，寻找着月的敏感点吮吸着，逐渐加重，种上了一个又一个属于自己独一无二的印记。

“啊..滚开！我并不想和你做这种事。”

L并不搭理月的控诉，抬起身，只是自顾自的伸出了一只手，探向月的股间，将一颗手指忽地探了进去，“呵，啊！”月有些痛苦的低吟道，他的背部都僵直了。身体有些无视他意愿微微的发抖。

“滚..开”他为什么要经历这些。

“别着急，会慢慢舒服起来的，像之前那样...”L蛊惑般的低哑着声音说道。月的甬道湿润又紧致，他的手指难以活动。

“啪”

另一只手不轻不重的拍了一下臀部，月感到羞耻极了，脸上泛起了羞耻的红晕。

终于放松了一些，又将手重新伸向月的分身，老练的而又顺滑地撸动，揉搓，“月的身体真是诚实呢。”言语间，分身又轻轻地重新抬起了头。

可恶...

L的手指还在月的股间缓缓抽送，渐渐的顺畅了起来，“啊！”L低呼了一声，月将肠道猛地缩紧，他的手指快断了。

“月君真是不怪呢，明明还想温柔的对待你的，”听此，月不屑地笑了笑。

只是下一秒，月笑不出来了，有些僵硬地顿在了那儿。

L将3只手指并拢合起抽送，加大的体积使得后穴口微微撕裂，月感到痛极了。

眼前忽然感到模糊极了，等回过神来，眼前已被蒙上了一块黑布，一片漆黑，只是身后的痛感不减，还没有结束。

当观感消失，所有的声音都显得清晰多了，忽地多出了L闷沉的呼吸声和自己隐忍的低吟声，使得月耻辱地不禁攥紧了拳头..

要是有机会，他一定要给这混球一个拳头，一个还不止..

L不错过任何一个细节，他在观察着月。

“月君很疼吗..我刚刚也很疼呢，月君应该知道，要是乖一点的话，早就可以舒服了。”

“事到如今你还在说什么，你想做什么便做啊！”月终于忍不住咆哮着说道。

...“如果月君同意的话，我自然也愿意，月君终于诚实了一回呢。”

...已经没有想要回答的欲望，月只是脸色阴沉的，眼神冷漠地望着前方，是黑暗，就好像厌恶着全世界。

他愿与月君“沉沦”于性的欲望，他愿月君能够成为一个诚实而又坦诚的人，只面对自己。

即使是用这种方法，重新俯下身，月的身躯僵硬，显然对身上男人的突然靠近感到紧张，即使他早已习以为常。

两人温热的身躯贴合，L白t恤的质感下微热的身躯仿佛烫到了月，月不自然地扭了扭，脸依旧臭着，只是多了一份不知所措。

粗糙面料的牛仔裤摩擦着月的臀部，月微开的双腿微颤。

将白t恤褪下，肉体与肉体的触碰，将月的乳首微微揉搓，磨蹭，乳头变得有些坚硬了，轻咬着月脆弱的耳廓，舔舐，转动，耳朵也肉眼可见地变红了。

月有些紧张，他不知道如何面对接下来的一切，他将被迫（无自身意愿的）与另一位男子性爱。

这使他厌恶，这是无法改变的。

“L...停下来！”

他尝试着说些什么来挽救，可是..

“月君的身体可不是这么说的哦，”

“它在说着，‘我还想要更多！’”L的节奏忽然加快，强硬地将月的脸转向他，唇离唇只有一瞬的距离，说道。

月只感到温热的湿气喷洒在他的脸上，他无法看见其他，他现在变得敏感极了。

一切都是那么的“温暖”，房间和里面的人类所贴合的身体，气温在上升。

L将牛仔裤褪下，双腿间不可无视的尺寸的那物，贴到了月的股间，缓缓摩擦了起来，簌簌地发出了声响。

烫热的物体仿佛将月要烫伤般，月的脸越发的羞耻，潮红以及愤愤。

物体在变得坚硬，足以进攻了，正戳于穴口处，L感到穴口一阵紧缩，这是月紧张所致的。

轻轻抚慰月的分身，分身颤颤巍巍，却也不舍得离开般的，贴合着他的手心。

骚刮着马眼，技巧性地揉搓着月的卵蛋，穴口微微放松了些，不紧不慢地微微挺入，潮湿而又温热的穴口就像母亲的包衣般让人感到舒适。

血液也帮助着进行润滑，一半已经进入，只是穴口太过紧涩了..

他被夹的舒服极了，但他想要进入全部，强硬地一突全入，月的身体一震，开始发颤了起来，似乎被这一击搞得刺激极了，“啊..”无声地低吟

他在被摆布着。

开始缓缓抽送，手中不忘服务与抚慰，全景来看，只能看到一位赤裸着上身的男子俯身操干一个全身赤裸四肢被吊缚还被蒙着双眼的男子。

速度加快，忽地他顶到了一处，月即使全程没有呻吟，但这一处却不禁四肢尽量蜷缩，连大腿根都发麻。

视觉的缺失，使他感到没有安全感，无法掌控。

察觉到了月的反应，开始疯狂地顶向了那一处，房间寂静，只有肉体碰撞的声音。

月尽量控制住自己，但还是不自主的闷哼了起来“唔..哈..呃.”

慢慢地，开始呻吟了起来“呃..啊，啊，哈啊。”他无法控制了。

好像被月的呻吟声取悦，L也更加卖力地操干了起来，由浅入深，从深到浅，每一次都几乎全部进入，只剩下两颗卵蛋于外拍击着月的臀部，“啪啪”留下色情的痕迹。

“呵，哈，嗯...”L也愉悦般地低哼了起来，，手指于月的腰部也不由得渐渐抚摸，收紧，引得月一阵颤栗。

他像一条母狗，月愤愤地想到。

锁链也和弦般的发出了清脆的摇动声。

快要高潮时，L将自己的皮带狠狠的抽击了一下月，似乎被痛感和快感双重刺激，月射了，同时，L也射了，股间满满地溢出了红白相间的液体，发出了呲噗呲噗的声音。

月被最后那下刺激的迸出了生理性泪水，沾湿了黑布，模糊了眼前的场景。

是夜，重新回归了黑暗。

  



End file.
